pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighting For My Own Right
Story Everyone is in the middle of the town the next morning. April: Well, my ankle is better. Jon: That’s good news. A man walks up to everyone. Man: I thought that was you Drake. Everyone looks at the man. Drake: Dad?! Jon: Dad?! George: Yes. My name is George. Mary: I’m Mary. Jon: I’m Jon and thi is Typhlosion. George: And April. April: Hi. George: Well, you need to come home now Drake. Drake: No way. George: You need to be a businessman like me. You need to inherit the family business. Drake: I don’t want to! I want to travel around Alola and other regions. George: This isn’t up for debate! George grabs Drake’s arm but Drake yanks it out. Drake: Let’s settle this in a Pokemon battle. I know you have some with you. George: If you wish. Drake: Three on three. George: Okay. When I win, you need to come back with me. Drake: When I win, you need to respect my decision. Everyone goes to a battlefield in the local park. There is a crowd there. Drake stands on one end of the battlefield while George stands at the other. Jon is acting as the referee. Jon: The three on three battle will now begin. Substitutions are allowed. Go! George: You have no chance Drake! George sends out Mudsdale. Mary: Who is that? Rotom-Dex: Mudsdale, the Draft Horse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Mudbray. Mudsdale is a ground type. It spits mud that provides resistance to both wind and rain, so the walls of old houses were often coated with it. April: Interesting. Drake: Let’s go Dartrix! Drake sends out Dartrix. April: Good choice with the type match up. Jon: Dartrix against Mudsdale, begin! George: You’ll be losing soon. Now, Rock Slide! Mudsdale uses Rock Slide and the move hits Dartrix, who tries to dodge. Drake: Dartrix! Now, Energy Ball! Dartrix uses Energy Ball and hits Mudsdale. Drake: Great hit. Now, Leafage! Dartrix sends Leafage towards Mudsdale. Mudsdale doesn’t dodge and gets hit by the super effective move. Mary: Why didn’t Mudsdale dodge? Red lights shine off Mudsdale for a few seconds. Drake: What happened? George: It’s Mudsdale’s ability, Stamina. Drake: Stamina. Now, Leafage! Dartrix uses Leafage and hits its mark but little damage is taken. April: What? Mary: I don’t know what’s happened? Jon: It seems like Stamina boosted Mudsdale’s defence. George: You have it right. Now, Close Combat! Mudsdale moves at Dartrix fast and hits it with Close Combat, weakening Dartrix a lot. Drake: Can you go on? Dartrix: Dar! Drake: Now, Roost! Dartrix uses Roost and recovers some of his health. Drake: Now, Tackle! George: Rock Slide! Before Dartrix can use Tackle, Mudsdale attacks using Rock Slide and knocks out Dartrix. Drake: Dartrix! Jon: Dartrix is unable to battle, Mudsdale wins. Drake: You done well Dartrix. Drake returns Dartrix. George: That’s one down. Mudsdale takes an aggressive stance. Drake: If type advantage didn’t do a thing, and I have Stamina to deal with. Drake sends out Stufful. George: That little Pokemon?! Are you serious! Drake: Stufful is my first Pokemon and he is great. Now, Swords Dance! Stufful uses Swords Dance to increase his physical attack a lot. George: That does nothing for you. Close Combat! Mudsdale attacks using Close Combat, but Stufful skilfully dodges them all. Drake: Force Palm! Stufful uses Force Palm and does a lot of damage to Mudsdale, however Stamina activates again. George: All you done was increase our defences. Now, Iron Defence! Mudsdale uses Iron Defence and raises its physical defence a lot. Drake: That makes you seem scared. George: Not at all. I just want to show you that taking over the family business is the right thing to do. High Horsepower! Mudsdale hits Stufful with High Horsepower. Drake: You okay Stufful? Stufful stands up and then moves fast and hits Mudsdale, causing Stamina to activate again. Drake: What move was that? Jon: Stufful just used Aerial Ace. Drake: You just learned Aerial Ace! Stufful: Ful! George: That is good, but it won’t help. Drake: Force Palm! Stufful uses Force Palm fast and hits Mudsdale, knocking it out. Jon: Mudsdale is unable to battle, Stufful wins. Drake: Well done Stufful. Stufful: Stufful! George: You were excellent Mudsdale. George returns Mudsdale and then sends out a monkey like Pokemon with a green ball. Jon: That’s another one I don’t know. Drake: Me neither. April: You never saw your father’s Pokemon? Mary: Rotom? Rotom-Dex: Passimian, the Teamwork Pokemon. Passimian is a pure Fighting type Pokemon. They form groups of roughly 20 individuals. Their mutual bond is remarkable—they will never let down a comrade. April: Impressive. Drake: Easy. Now, Swords Dance! Stufful uses Swords Dance and increases his physical attack. George: Bulk Up! Passimian uses Bulk Up and increases his physical attack and physical defence. Drake: Tackle! Stufful uses Tackle towards Passimian. George: Brutal Swing! Passimian uses Brutal Swing and hits Stufful, knocking Stufful back quite a bit. George: Now, Giga Impact! Passimian uses Giga Impact towards Stufful. Stufful dodges and keeps on dodging but eventually gets hit, making Stufful smash into the battlefield near to Drake. Jon: Stufful is unable to battle. Drake: You were fantastic Stufful. Drake returns Stufful and then quickly sends out Herdier. Mary: Herdier! Drake: This Herdier is the Lillipup you made me abandon. George: I done that so you wouldn’t become a trainer. Herdier: Her! George: Close Combat! Drake: Wild Charge! Passimian uses Close Combat towards Herdier and Herdier uses Wild Charge. The two Pokemon collide and cause an explosion, but both Pokemon are okay. Drake: Fire Fang! Herdier hits Passimian fast with Fire Fang, additionally getting the burn effect too. Passimian gets engulfed in a flame for a bit, and then faints. Jon: Passimian is unable to battle. George returns Passimian. George: You have done well Drake, but that ends now. George sends out a shiny Pokemon. The Pokemon is green and pink. Drake: Your Hakamo-o evolved?! Jon: Hakamo-o? Rotom-Dex: Kommo-o, the Scaly Pokemon, and the final form of Jangmo-o. Kommo-o is a dragon and fighting type Pokemon. When it spots enemies, it threatens them by jingling the scales on its tail. Weak opponents will crack and flee in panic. Drake: Whoa. Jon: So, this is what Jangmo-o will evolve into. George: Dragon Claw! Kommo-o runs and hits Herdier with Dragon Claw. Drake: Attack with Aerial Ace! Herdier retaliates with Aerial Ace and hits Kommo-o, causing a lot of damage. Drake: Now, Wild Charge! Herdier doesn’t have time to rest and heads towards Kommo-o using Wild Charge. George: Brick Break! Kommo-o uses Brick Break, cancelling out Wild Charge and then hits Herdier, causing super effective damage. Drake: Are you okay, Herdier? Herdier: Herdier Her! Drake: Cool, now Take Down! Herdier moves fast and hits Kommo-o using Take Down, but is now vulnerable to attack. George: Dragon Tail! Kommo-o uses Dragon Tail and hits Herdier, causing a lot of damage and knocks it out. Jon: Herdier is unable to battle, Kommo-o is the winner. Drake returns Herdier, but before he can say anything, a cage drops down and captures Kommo-o. Kommo-o tries to get out but can’t. George: What? Who is doing this! Team Rocket jump down from their balloon. Drake: Team Rocket! Jon: Argh. Mary: Let Kommo-o go! Missy: No! Do you know how rare a shiny Pokemon is to find?! Missy sends out Mareanie while Mike sends out Yungoos. Drake: Argh. Jon: Jangmo-o, I need you! Jon sends out Jangmo-o. George: You have a Jangmo-o. April: Drake, help Jon out. Drake: Right. Drake sends out Drampa. Mike: You won’t win. Missy: Mareanie, use Scald! Mareanie uses Scald towards Jangmo-o and Drampa. Jon: Use Noble Roar! Jangmo-o uses Noble Roar and cancels out Scald. Mike: Yungoos, use Hidden Power! Yungoos use Hidden Power. Drake: Drampa, use Dragon Rage! Drampa glows blue and then uses Dragon Rage at Hidden Power, cancelling it out. George (Thinking): Drake is good at this. Jon: Headbutt! Jangmo-o uses Headbutt on Yungoos. Mike: Hey that’s rude! Missy: Poison Sting! Mareanie uses Poison Sting at Drampa. Drake: Now, Protect! Drampa uses Protect and doesn’t take any damage. Jon: Good strategy. Missy: Argh! Scald, burn them! Mareanie uses Scald again. Drake: Use Dragon Rage! Drampa uses Dragon Rage and cancels out Scald. Jon: Now, let’s stop Team Rocket and then Drake can free Kommo-o. Drake: I can? Jon: Yeah, 100%. Just believe in your Pokemon. Drake: Yeah. Missy: Poison Sting! Mike: Hidden Power! Mareanie uses Poison Sting and Yungoos uses Hidden Power. Drake: Protect! Drampa uses Protect and protects herself and Jangmo-o. Jon: Now, Headbutt! Jangmo-o uses Headbutt on Yungoos and then Mareanie, knocking them out. Drake: Dragon Rage! Drampa uses Dragon Rage and destroys the top of the cage which was keeping Kommo-o in. Kommo-o then jumps out and goes next to Drampa and Jangmo-o. Jon: Good work. George: Yes, I agree. Drake: Thanks, now to send them packing. Dragon Rage! George: Hyper Beam! Drampa uses Dragon Rage and Kommo-o uses Hyper Beam. The moves hit Team Rocket and their Pokemon and send them blasting off. April: That was great Jon and Drake. Mary: I was amazed. George: I have to admit, you were great Drake. You can continue your journey if you want. I won’t force you to take over the business. Drake: Thanks Dad. George: Next time you are near home, come and visit. That goes to all of you too. Jon: Thank you. April: We will. George returns Kommo-o and then walks off. Drake: So, lunch? April: Totally. Everyone begins to walk towards the food court. The screen freezes. Narrator: Once our heroes arrived in a town en route to the next trial site, Drake’s father, George, was there and then told Drake he had to take over the family business. They battled it out, with George being the victor. But Team Rocket intervened and took Kommo-o, forcing Jon and Drake to work together. After seeing this, George realised that Drake should continue his journey and then said his farewells to everyone. What is in store next for our heroes? Characters Jon Spencer Mary Potts April Cass Drake Milford George Milford Team Rocket * Mike * Missy Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Jangmo-o Drake * Stufful * Dartrix * Herdier * Drampa George * Kommo-o * Mudsdale * Passimian Team Rocket * Yungoos * Mareanie Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Alola: The Next Chapter!